My Memories
by Nona Xerry
Summary: "D-dimana ini?"/"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"/"…S-siapa kau?"/"Sakura? Siapa itu?"/ Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Dan dia harus berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan ingatannya... /Sorry, gabisa bikin summary./ My fisrt fic! Bad Summary, AU. Mind to Review?
1. Conscious

Chapter 1

_"D-dimana ini?"/"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"/_

_ "…S-siapa kau?"/"Sakura? Siapa itu?"_

_ "AAARRGGHHH!"_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

** My Memories © NaHicaSaKu**

** Story © My Imagination**

**Warning ****: AU, OOC, ****Typo****, ****Abal, Gaje****, dll. .**

** .**

** If You Don't like? Don't Read.**

** .**

** Hope you Like It!**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar nak?" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelah ranjangku.

"Engh… d-dimana ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Tenanglah nak.. jangan banyak bergerak dulu badanmu masih lemah" Tutur wanita itu lalu mengambil apel yang ada di atas meja sebelah ranjangku lalu mengupasnya menggunakan pisau kecil.

"Engh… a-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku masuk dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Yang aku ingat aku hanya sedang berjalan lalu ada sebuah truk besar lewat dijalan itu dan.. setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku melihat truk besar itu dan… pandanganku seketika menghitam disusul oleh suara teriakan orang-orang disekitarku yang mungkin melihat kejadian itu, tapi semua itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku sama sekali tak mengingat apapun setelah itu dan begitu sadar aku telah berada di rumah sakit dengan perban yang melingkar di kepalaku dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya seperti tangan dan kaki.

"Tadi kau kecelakaan. Maka dari itu kau dibawa kemari" Aku terperangah. Tersadar dari lamunanku. Tak tahu harus berkata apa aku pun memilih diam lalu menyapukan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini dan berhenti pada wanita paruh baya disebelah ranjangku yang kini sedang memotong-motong apel yang telah bersih itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menaruhnya kembali ke piring.

"Nah.. sudah selesai. Kau mau?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu padaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Wanita itu membantuku bangun dari posisi tidurku lalu menaruh beberapa bantal untuk menyangga kepalaku lalu menyerahkan buah apel yang tadi sudah dibersihkan dan dipotongnya padaku. Dengan sedikit canggung aku mengambil apel dari tangan wanita itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Um.. a-arigatou"

Wanita itu hanya menggangguk sembari tersenyum tipis menanggapiku sambil terus memperhatikanku.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu sedikit memecah keheningan sekaligus menyita perhatianku dan wanita paruh baya yang ada disebelahku itu, refleks kami menolehkan kepala kami pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu. Nampak seorang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang mengekor mengikuti gadis itu dibelakang. Ketiga anak manusia itu memasuki ruangan yang sekarang menjadi ruang rawatku dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tampak jelas terukir diwajah mereka –begitu menurutku- kecuali, salah satu pemuda berambut raven yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar –dan tak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya- nya begitu dia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Waa.. Sakura! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Lukamu tak parah kan? Kau pasti sembuh kan Saku? Ya kan?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sesaat lalu masuk ruang rawatku itu langsung berhambur kearahku, menanyakannku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa gadis ini memanggilku dengan sebutan Sakura? Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah… siapa itu Sakura?

"Haah.. Sudahlah Ino, kau bisa membunuhnya jika menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaanmu yang tidak penting itu kan?" Ujar pemuda berambut raven -dengan model mencuat kebelakang- itu pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kuketahui bernama Ino itu.

"Hehehe.. Maaf deh.. habisnya aku khawatir sih pada Sakura. Dia kan sudah seminggu ini tidak sadar. Jadi, boleh dong kalau aku senang karena sahabatku sudah sadar?" Jawabnya sembari menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya -yang entah gatal apa tidak- lalu senyum sumringah pada pemuda itu.

"Hei Saku hei! Kau tak apa kan Saku?" Tanyanya padaku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya pelan dihadapanku. Sedangkan aku yang seolah tersadar dari aktivitasku memperhatikan pemandangan di depanku hanya tersenyum kaku menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang panjang didepanku ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya wajahku saat itu, tapi yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak tau menau tentang semua ini. Tentang gadis itu dan kedua temannya, tentang siapa wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahku, dan.. tentang siapa itu Sakura! Oh _Kami-sama_! Demi apapun itu tolong jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

CKKIIIIITTTT! BRAAAKK!

**DEG!**

B-bayangan apa itu tadi?! Samar tapi… entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Bayangan itu… Bayangan yang sama dengan ingatan saat aku kecelakaan waktu itu. AAARRGGHH! A-apa ini?! Kenapa?! Ada apa?! Ra-rasanya seperti ada beban yang sangat berat dikepalaku. Tapi.. apa? Apa?! Oh.. _Kami-sama_.. tolong aku! Tanganku terulur memegang kepalaku yang rasanya sakit sekali. Nafasku memburu, dadaku berdetak kencang, dan peluh pun sampai membasahi kepalaku. Saat aku berusaha melihat sekeliling tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap semua orang tengah menatapku khawatir, seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?' atau apalah itu.. aku tak mau memikirkannya karena aku tak mau menambah beban dikepaku ini.

"Saku... ada apa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, seraya menggenggam sebelah tanganku yang bebas tak memegang kepalaku.

"Tak apa.. aku baik-baik saja.." Dustaku pada wanita sebelahku itu. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil segelas air putih diatas meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. "Minumlah" Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. "Arigatou" Ucapku lalu menerima gelas itu dan meminum setengahnya, setelah itu menaruhnya kembali diatas meja kecil itu.

"Umm… Ino.."

"Ah! Ya, Bibi ada apa?" Jawabnya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Um… Begini, Bibi mau minta tolong soalnya, Bibi mau mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Sakura di rumah sekaligus beres-beres rumah sekalian. Apa kau bisa menjaga Sakura sebentar? Bersama Naruto dan Sasuke juga.. itu pun kalau mereka mau" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ino, dan kedua teman pemudanya itu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat lalu berkata.. "Hn" angguknya. "Tentu! Bibi tenang saja kami akan menjaga Sakura untuk Bibi! Lagipula Bibi sudah seminggu kan disini jadi, apa tidak sebaiknya Bibi istirahat saja dulu di rumah sehari? Kan ada kami bertiga disini untuk menjaga Sakura! Dan.. kalau dijizinkan…" ia memandang kedua temannya sejenak yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. "… apa kami boleh menginap disini sambil menjaga Sakura?" Ucapnya panjang lebar dan aku bisa menangkap jelas ada keraguan diakhir kalimatnya itu.

Wanita itu tampak berpikir untuk sesaat lalu mengganggukan kepalanya pelan "Ya.. kalau Bibi sih tak apa, tapi apa orangtua kalian mengizinkan kalian menginap disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja orangtua kami mengizinkan! Lagipula kami kan disini untuk menjaga Sakura! Jadi, pastinya orangtua kami mengizinkan, ya kan Ino, Sasu?" Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu yang menjawab. Gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menggangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan si pirang.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh menjaga Sakura disini, kalau begitu Bibi pulang dulu ya.. hati hati.." Ucap wanita itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku dan ketiga anak manusia itu diruangan ini.

"Hah~ akhirnya.. aku bisa melihatmu lagi Saku~" Ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu girang.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven itu tenang padaku.

Aku tersenyum kaku padanya "Um.. baik" Jawabku sedikit agak canggung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucapnya padaku, kemudian berjalan menjauh dan duduk di sofa panjang didekat jendela. Aku memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? Dan.. kedua orang yang tadi bersamanya. "Hhh~" Aku menghela nafas lelah melihat ketiga orang itu bergantian.

** .**

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang berbicara dan mau memulai pembicaraan. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, melihat keadaannya sekarang. Terbaring lemah disebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan ketiga orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu terulang dibenaknya, 'siapa mereka?!'. "Hhh…" Ia menghela nafas lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuka mulutnya perlahan, "A-ano… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian.." Ujarnya pelan. Dan seketika ketiga orang itu menoleh padanya. "Ya?"

"E-eum.. se-sebenarnya… kalian ini siapa? Apa kalian mengenalku?"

**Review, please? =)**


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2

"E-eum.. se-sebenarnya... kalian ini siapa? Apa kalian mengenalku?"

Sukses pertanyaan itu membuat suasana yang tadinya sunyi menjadi semakin sunyi. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ha? Kau tidak mengenal kami Saku? Jangan bercanda! Kau mau bilang kalau kau lupa ingatan begitu? Ahahaha~" Ujarnya, tertawa kaku.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. apa otakmu itu bergeser setelah kecelakaan kemarin sampai-sampai kau melupakan kami? Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu kau tahu?" Ujar Ino yang ikut tertawa bersama sahabat pirangnya itu, sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi ucapan mereka.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi dia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berucap pelan, "Tch, kalian pikir Ia bercanda?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Memories ****NaHiCaSaKu**

**Story ****My Imagination**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, ****Typo****, Abal, GaJe, Cerita Semau Gue, dll..**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Hope You Like My Stories~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ucapan pemuda raven itu sukses membuat mulut dou pirang itu bungkam, membuat suasana kembali sunyi seperti sebelumnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya jengah juga. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka –walaupun memulai pembicaraan sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

"Jadi kau tak ingat siapa kami?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... maaf.."

Merasa atmosfer disekelilingnya berubah, Ino berusaha mencari mengalihkan pembicaraan, "A-ah, tak apa kok Saku.. sebelumnya maafkan sikap kami tadi.. kami tak tahu kalau ternyata sebenarnya kau... hilang ingatan..."

"Ah.. tak apa kok. Lagipula bukan salah kalian juga.." Sanggah gadis itu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya ikut membuka suaranya juga. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dari sofa lalu beranjak mendekati ranjang Sakura. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja semuanya dari awal lagi? Seperti dulu saat kita semua belum kenal tentunya.. hehe.." Ucap pemuda pirang itu semangat, sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ide bagus Naruto! Hahah, tumben sekali otakmu itu cerdas~" Ledek Ino pada pemuda pirang disampingnya. Sedangkan yang diledek hanya merenggut kesal sembari melayangkan death glarenya kearah Ino. "Huh, memang otakku ini cerdas kok. Tidak seperti otakmu yang selaluuu saja memikirkan belanja dan belanjaaa sajaa" Balas Naruto.

"Hee.. apa kau bilang?! Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau dasar nanas!"

"Tidak kok. Memang itu benar, dasar Ino Pig!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit seraya menjulurkan lidahya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kajadian itu. "Hihi.. apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" Tanyanya pada mereka berdua, yang sontak membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan memoleh kearah gadis itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mengusap-usap jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada dagunya, seolah sedang berfikir. "Hm... entahlah... tapi sepertinya iya. Lagipula jangan salahkan aku, dia yang selalu memulai duluan" Jawab Naruto santai.

Ino menatap tajam sahabat pirangnya itu, "Enak saja kau! Jangan asal menuduhku ya! Yang ada kau yang selalu memulai duluan, huh!" Balas Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, berkata pelan, "Sudahlah... tak usah hiraukan dia Saku, dia memag seperti itu"

Ino membuka mulutnya, siap membalas kata-kata sahabat pirangnya itu sebelum Sasuke menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Lebih baik hentikan perdebatanmu dengan Naruto yang tak ada artirnya itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, kau tahu?" Ucap Sasuke pada Ino.

"Mmmhh! Mmmmhh!" Gadis pirang itu mencoba melepaskan sebelah tangan sahabat ravennya itu dari mulutnya, tapi tangannya terlalu kuat. 'Aha! Aku punya ide!' batinnya senang. GRAUK!

Sasuke refleks melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino. Ia menatap tajam gadis pirang panjang itu. "Kenapa kau mengigit tanganku, hah?!" Tanyanya kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri tak mau melepaskan tanganmu dari mulutku!" Gerutu gadis itu kesal.

"Ya, tapi kau bisa 'kan tidak menggigitku?!"

"Kalau tidak kugigit kau tak akan melepaskan tanganmu, baka! Bagaimana aku bisa bicara jika mulutku saja kau tutup!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memalingkan mukanya, enggan menatap Ino. Sedangkan Ino, tersenyum senang medapati pemuda raven itu tidak membalas kata-katanya tadi.

"Sudahlah.. sudah malam.. lebih baik kita tidur saja~ lagipula aku juga sudah ngantuk nih~ eh, Saku aku boleh tidur disini 'kan?" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk sofa panjang dipojok kiri ruangan dekat pintu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan tidur disitu! Kau tidur di sofa dekat jendela saja sana!" Ucap Ino, mendahului Sakura.

"Heee tidak bisa! Aku yang duluan menempatinya, maka aku duluan yang akan tidur disini! Kau saja yang tidur di sofa dekat jendela! Aku disini!" Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Laki-laki itu seharusnya mengalah pada perempuan kau tahu!"

"Perempuan seharusnya mengalah pada laki-laki!"

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA! Kalian tau 'kan kalau ini rumah sakit? Kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih?!" Ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak, untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Maaf.." Ujar duo pirang itu bersamaan.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Sungguh hari yang indah~

Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Mengundang hewan- hewan dan yang lainnya untuk bangun dari tidur lelap mereka dan kembali mengerjakan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Tapi tampaknya seruan sang mentari tak sampai pada keempat anak manusia yang masih tertidur lelap di salah satu kamar rumah sakit konoha itu. Gorden yang menutup jendela kamar itu, seakan menolak sang mentari untuk memperlihatkan cahayanya.

Seorang suster masuk dengan membawa sepiring lengkap sarapan dan obat-obatan untuk Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kamar pasien yang ia masuki itu. 'berantakan sekali...' pikirnya. Tangannya terulur membuka gorden yang masih tertutup, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menggeliat dan refleks menutupi matanya karena silau. Membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya terbangun, kecuali Naruto.

"Ngh~ sudah pagi ya..." Desah Ino pelan.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi ini sudah pagi... tak baik lho bangun terlalu siang..." Ujar sang Suster lembut.

"Ah... tidak apa suster.. terima kasih sudah membangunkan kami..." Kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama Nona... ini sayang membawakan sarapan dan obat untuk Nona Sakura" Kata Suster itu seraya menunjuk sarapan yang sebelumnya ia simpan diatas meja kecil sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"Ya.. terima kasih nanti saya makan"

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya juga ya... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi.."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih suster" Kata Sakura. Sang suster hanya tersenyum simpul lalu bergegas pergi keluar.

"Hoi Narutoo! Bangun! Kau tidak lihat jam berapa ini?!" Seru Ino seraya menendang pelan tubuh si kuning itu dengan kakinya.

"Ngghh~ apa sih kau ini? Mengganggu saja. Sudah, pergi sana hush hush!" Tangannya melambai seolah mengusir kucing liar pengganggu.

Hampir saja ia mau memukul kepala si kuning itu jika saja seorang wanita paruh baya tak masuk ke kamar itu. "Ara ara, sudah pada bangun yah.. kukira belum" Ucapnya lembut.

"Hehe sudah Bibi.. kebetulan. Tadi kami di bangunkan oleh suster yang mengantar sarapan untuk Sakura." Jawab Ino.

"Oh.. pantas saja" Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang masih terbaring di karpet di lantai. "Ara, Naruto-kun, dia belum bangun?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menegakkan badannya seketika dan berseru agak kencang, "Aku sudah bangun kok Tante! Hanya saja, tadi tertidur lagi hehe" Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandangnya kesal. 'kenapa tadi dia susah sekali saat kubangunkan?! Baka Naruto!'

Wanita paruh baya itu a.k.a Mizuki mengalikan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi diam memandanginya, terlihat kebingungan. "Ada apa Saku? Apa ada yang aneh? Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Psst, apa Bibi Mizuki sudah tahu kalau Sakura amnesia?" Bisik Ino pada kedua temannya.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya belum. Kurasa.." Jawab Naruto pelan sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Ee.. itu.. belum.. nanti saja eum.." Sakura yang kebingungan melihat Ino yang menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Dari gerakan mulutnya, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang diucapkan teman barunya itu. "...Ibu..?" Sambungnya. 'jadi dia Ibuku?' Pikir Sakura.

"Ya, sayang?"

"A-ano.. tidak apa-apa kok, bu hehe"

Dalam hati Ino menghela nafas lega, ternyata Sakura bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Siang itu, kamar Sakura yang tadinya hanya berisi Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Mizuki, kini kedatangan segerombolan anak sekolahan yang mengaku sebagai teman sekolahnya Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Saku?"

"Waah syukurlah Sakura, kau sudah sadar"

"Syukurlah ya Sakura.."

"Sakura, ini kubawakan buah untukmu"

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Sakura-chaaan lihat, kubawakan bunga untukmu!"

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tak apa 'kan? Sudah baikan 'kan? Bagaimana rasanya kecelakaan itu? Apakah sakit?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang menghebohkan kamar itu. Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian disitu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan menjawab pertanyaan seadanya. 'Kami-sama tolong akuu!' Mohon Sakura dalam hati.

Semua keributan itu hilang ketika Mizuki menyuruh mereka untuk pulang dengan alasan Sakura harus istirahat. Dan tidak boleh diganggu. Jadi mau tak mau mereka semua harus pulang. Dalam hati Ia berterima kasih kepada Ibunya itu karena sudah mengusir mereka secara tidak langsung dengan cara menyuruh mereka pulang.

"Huuh.. sepi juga akhirnya.." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, menghela nafas.

"Hem.. mengapa? Kau tak suka mereka kemari? Padahal mereka kemari untuk menjengukmu lho Saku" Canda Mizuki.

"Ee.. itu.. anu.. bukan begitu maksudnya Bi- eh, Ibu.."

Tok tok

Seorang suster dan dokter muncul dari ambang pintu, memasuki ruangan, mendekati Sakura. "Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya sang dokter seraya mulai memeriksa Sakura dengan stetoskopnya.

"Eum.. lebih baik dokter" Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan kepalamu?"

"Kepala? Em.. baik-baik saja" Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah dicatat semua suster?" Tanya sang Dokter

"Sudah dokter" Jawab Suster itu

"Baiklah. Nyonya Haruno, ada yang mau saya biacarakan dengan anda. Bisa ikut keruangan saya sebentar?"

"Ee.. baiklah dokter" Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. "Ibu keluar sebentar ya.." Pandangannya beralih lagi pada Ino, dkk "anak-anak tolong jaga Sakura sebentar ya"

"Baik Bibi" Jawab mereka bertiga, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya menjawab singkat. Setelah itu Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar pasien dengan sang dokter dan suster yg mengiringinya dibelakang.

"Silahkan duduk" Ucap sang Dokter pada Mizuki. Mizuki mengikuti intrusksi sang dokter dan duduk dikursi didepan dokter itu. "Ada apa dokter memanggil saya kemari? Apa ada masalah dengan putri saya? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanyanya.

"Keadaannya sampai saat ini mungkin sudah cukup membaik dibandingkan dengan kemarin. Mungkin karena kedatangan teman-temannya kemari keadaannya jadi semakin membaik"

'Syukurlah..' Batinnya senang dalam hati.

"...Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda.." Sang dokter menjeda perkataannya cukup lama sehingga cukup membuat Mizuki penasaran apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Kami menemukan bahwa ada saraf di otak Sakura yang terganggu akibat terbenturnya kepalanya kemarin saat kecelakaan, mungkin agak sulit dipercaya jika ini benar-benar terjadi pada anak anda nyonya..."

"Ada apa dengan anak saya dokter? Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Mizuki khawatir.

"Anak anda mengalami amnesia" Lanjut sang dokter.

Seketika tubuh Mizuki langsung melemas seketika. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu Ia mendegar erita itu dari sang dokter. Sungguh... ini sulit dipercaya.

"Nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa? Nyonya?" Tanya suster yang sedari tadi diam disebelah dokter, mulai khawatir.

"Sa...ku...ra... am...ne...si...a...?" Ucapnya pelan dan terbata.

BRUGH!

"Nyonya Haruno!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang perawatan suster!"

T.B.C.?

#Note:

Haii ^_^ Sebelumnya makasih ya buat kalian yang udah berkenan baca cerita ini. Maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya gaje, ga nyambung, dan ga sesuai sama kalian.. soalnya saya masih baru disini hehe. Kalau ada kritik atau saran silahkan di review ^^V Saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran dari kalian hehe.

Love,

NaHiCaSaKu ^_~

**.**

**Review, Please? =)**


	3. School

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**My Memories**

**-School-**

* * *

"Sa...ku...ra... am...ne...si...a...?"

BRUGH!

"Nyonya Haruno!" Pekik suster itu terkejut.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang perawatan suster!" Seru sang dokter yang juga ikut-ikutan panik.

"Baik dokter!"

Suster itu langsung berlari keluar membawa kasur dorong(?) beserta beberapa perawat lainnya. Mereka langsung mengangkat Mizuki keatas kasur lalu membawanya ke ruang perawatan. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadarkannya lagi dari pingsan karna shock tadi.

**.-.**

"Ano... yang tadi itu..."

"Ibumu"

Perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang gadis itu maksud, yaitu Ibunya.

"Ibuku?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ya, Saku. Dia Ibumu. Yang melahirkanmu, yang membesarkanmu, yang merawatmu dari kau kecil. Kau tahu itu? Ibu?" Ujar Ino pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu.. hanya saja.. aku tak mengingatnya.." Lirih Sakura diakhir kalimat. Gadis itu menunduk, mencengkram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri ranjang Sakura, menggengam lembut lengan gadis itu yang mengepal, berkata, "Tenang saja.. nanti juga kau akan mengingatnya. Pelan-pelan saja.. Ia juga pasti akan mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Tenang saja, kita akan selalu disini bersamamu. Jadi, jangan takut oke"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto seakan memberi seruan padanya untuk tidak sedih dan murung terus. Karna akan ada jalan didepan sana yang menantinya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa akan ada orang yang masih peduli dan mau membantunya disaat dia seperti ini. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama'.

Sakura menegakkan kembali kepalanya menatap kedua bola saphire indah yang sedang menatapnya juga. Terpancar jelas dari matanya bahwa dia memang tidak main-main mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Melihat itu, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak Ia perlihatkan lagi ketika Ia mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh sakit hingga saat ini, senyuman itu terpancar kembali.

Ia membalas genggaman tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Tentu saja Naruto-kun, aku akan berusaha untuk memulihkan kembali ingatanku. Mungkin ini akan lama, maka dari itu bantu aku ya!" Matanya menyipit ketika tersenyum lebar. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Mereka yakin. Mereka yakin bahwa Sakura akan sembuh dan kembali menjadi 'Sakura' yang dulu. maka dari itu, membantunya mendapat ingatannya kembali sekaligus mebuat kenangan yang baru bukankah bukan hal yang buruk, eh?

Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel 'kun' dibelakangnya. Biasanya Ia tak pernah melakukan itu padanya. Hanya pada Sasuke. Terkadang, Naruto suka sebal jika mengingat bahwa selama ini Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas tak pernah menyukainya. 'kenapa bukan aku saja sih yang dia sukai? Akan lebih bagus jika aku padahal. Huft. Sakura-chan.. kenapa bukan aku saja sih? KENAPA?! Oke! Kali ini, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku! Lihat saja i-'

BUK!

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam ya tentang Sakura! Aku tahu pikiranmu itu licik, jadi awas saja jika kau apa-apakan Sakura!" Kata Ino setelah meninju kepala Naruto. Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Ino.

"Apaan sih kau ini Ino?! Tidak jelas, masa tiba-tiba memukulku sih?! Memangnya aku kenapa? Perasaan daritadi aku diam saja deh" Ujar Naruto kesal sedangkan Ino hanya membuang muka, enggan melihat Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah.. Aku yakin Naruto-kun tidak seperti itu kok orangnya. Iya 'kan Naruto-kun?" Lerai Sakura.

"Dengar kata Sakura tuh!" Senyumnya penuh kemenangan.

Ino yang hendak membalas, terpotong ketika seorang suster membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit paksa. "Ano... Nona Sakura..."

Melihat raut wajah sang suster yang terlihat sulit berbiacara itu Ino akhirnya bertanya, "Ada apa Suster?"

"Ano.. itu.. Nyonya Haruno pingsan. Dan dia sekarang ada diruang perawatan Nona.."

"Apa? Bibi Mizuki pingsan? Kenapa? Kok bisa?!" Seru Naruto terkejut.

"Ia shock ketika mendengar berita dari dokter.." Jawab suster itu pelan.

"Kalau begitu, Ino ayo kita lihat keadaan Bibi Mizuki. Biar Sasuke saja yang menjaga Sakura disini" Ujar Naruto cepat seraya menarik lengan Ino. "Dimana suster?"

"Baik. Mari ikut saya"Ajak suster itu, lalu menunjukkan jalannya pada mereka berdua.

Yang tersisa hanya Sakura dan Sasuke dikamar itu. Keheningan tercipta ketika duo pirang itu –Naruto dan Ino- meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengajaknya mengobrol tentang sesuatu, tapi apa daya, Ia tak pernah menghadapi orang sepertinya sebelumnya –setidaknya Ia pernah menghadapi orang itu sebelum Ia lupa ingatan. Dulu.

"A-ano... Sasuke-san..." Panggil Sakura.

'San..' Tak ada lagi embel-embel –kunnya lagi yang biasanya. Sekarang Ia hanya mengganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar orang asing. Panggilan itu sudah beralih ke Naruto sekarang.

"Apa?"

"A-ano...-" Sebelum Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto dan Ino menggebrak pintu kamar dan masuk dengan tergesa-sega.

"Hei! Minggir kau! Aku duluan yang masuk! Jadi aku yang menang!" Teriak Ino seraya mendorong badan Naruto menjauh darinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama ada di ambang pintu masuk.

"Enak saja! Kau yang seharusnya minggir! Aku duluan yang masuk! Jadi aku yang menang dan kau kalah!" Balas Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja! Jelas-jelas aku duluan yang masuk!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKUU!"

"AKUUU!"

"CUKUP!"

Teriakan kencang Sasuke menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua. Suasana di kamar itu langsung sunyi seketika. Tatapan tajam Pemuda itu tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua ini sebenarnya?! Tiap hari kerjaannya hanya berkelahi saja! Ini rumah sakit! Jika kalian mau berkelahi silahkan diluar jangan disini! Mengganggu tahu!"

Entah ini yang keberapa Sasuke berkata panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya itu cukup membuatnya bisa berbicara sedikit lebih banyak walaupun hanya sekedar melerai mereka berdua berkelahi.

Naruto dan Ino tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Sasuke setelah itu. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini pun akhirnya berani membuka suara, "A-ano... Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, bagaimana keadaan Bibi- eh, Ibuku? Ia tak apa 'kan?"

Merasa suasana diruangan itu sedikit mencair, Ino membuka suara, "Ya, tentu. Bibi Mizuki tak apa kok Saku.. dia baik-baik saja"

"Dia hanya shock karena mendengar berita kau amnesia..." Lanjut Naruto. Nadanya berubah pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Begitukah?"

Pintu kamar yang terbuka itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berempat. Di ambang pintu, Mizuki terduduk di kursi roda dengan seorang suster dibelakangnya.

"Bibi!/Ibu?" Seru Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura bersamaan. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan.

Suster itu mendorong kursi roda Mizuki lebih dekat ke ranjang Sakura. "Bi- eh, Ibu, bagaimana keadaan Ibu? Tak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Mizuki tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa kok. Ibu hanya kelelahan" Dustanya.

"Jika tak kuat lebih baik Ibu beristirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan diri.. aku tak mau Ibu nanti sakit gara-gara aku.." Ujar Sakura. Tersirat dari nadanya bahwa Ia mengkhawatirkan Mizuki.

"Iya Bibi Mizuki.. lebih baik Bibi beristirahat saja.. biar kami saja yang menjaga Sakura disini lagi.." Kata Ino.

Mizuki kembali tersenyum, "Bibi tak apa kok Ino.. kalian tak perlu menjaga Sakura lagi.. Bibi khawatir nanti jika kalian terlalu lama disini orang tua kalian mencari kalian. Bibi bisa kok menjaga Sakura disini sendiri.."

"Tak perlu Ibu.. jika Ibu sakit lebih baik Ibu pulang. Aku bisa disini sendiri kok. Aku tahu... tadi Ibu pingsan gara-gara shock mendengar berita aku hilang ingatan bukan?"

Ruangan seketika itu sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara atau menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Mizuki hanya terdiam. 'ternyata dia tahu..' Pikirnya. "..Jadi... kau tahu ya?"

"Ya.. aku mendengarnya dari Ino dan Naruto tadi. Maafkan aku bi- maksudku Ibu.. telah membuatmu seperti ini.. kecelakaan itu mengubah segalanya ya? Gara-gara itu aku jadi hilang ingatan dan menyakiti orang-orang yang peduli padaku termasuk Ibu.. maaf jika aku membebani kalian dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.. aku hanya berharap ingatanku bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu lagi.. layaknya aku belum kecelakaan, supaya kalian tidak terbebani dengan aku yang seperti ini.." Jelas Sakura. Kini Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi setegah badannya itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Ia tak sanggup jika melihat semua orang harus tersakiti karenanya. Gara-gara Ia hilang ingatan, Ibunya menjadi seperti ini.. gara-gara Ia hilang ingatan, teman-temannya harus repot-repot menjaganya disini.

Mizuki menggenggam kedua lengan anak gadisnya itu. Tersenyum menatapnya seraya berujar pelan, "Sakura Sayang... kami disini sama sekali tidak keberatan atau terbebani dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini kok. Justru kami disini ingin membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu yang dulu sekaligus menemanimu yang sedang sakit disini.. jika kami keberatan untuk apa kami disini? Bisa saja 'kan kami pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa memperdulikanmu, hm? Bukan begitu Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto dan Ino menggangguk setuju sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn'. "Bibi Mizuki benar Saku... jadi kau jangan pernah merasa seperti itu terhadap kami.. oke!" Kata Ino dengan senyuman lebarnya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Terharu. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa mendapat teman-teman dan keluarga yang sangat baik hati dan pengertian padanya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama' Syukurnya dalam hati. "Terima kasih teman-teman.. Ibu..." Sungguh... Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus diucapkannya. Akhirnya, Mizuki memeluk anak gadisnya itu. Ia mengajak Naruto dan Ino ikut berpelukan juga. Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan berempat disana dengan Sakura yang menangis tersedu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

**.-.**

"Baik-baik ya Saku! Kami pulang dulu! daahh!" Seru Ino diambang pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura. Tak mau kalah, Naruto pun mengucapkan hal yang sama, samapi akhirnya di protes gadis berambut pirang itu karna meng-copy ucapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan seadanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap berterima kasih pada mereka karena sudah mau repot-repot mengunjunginya. "Tentu. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menjengukku.. datang lagi lain kali ya hehe" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa lagi. Sangat tak sabar menantikannya.  
"Nee, Ibu..."

"Hm?"

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" Tanya Sakura, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pintu tempat teman-temannya pergi tadi.

"Hm, kau sudah tak betah ya disini?" Tanya Mizuki.

"Yaa, begitulah, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.. melihat kembali duniaku yang dulu, menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya.. aku sangat tak sabar menantikannya.."

"Bersabarlah sayang, Ibu yakin sebentar lagi kau bisa menjalani keluar dari sini" Ujar Mizuki.

"Ya ibu.."

**.-.**

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah Sakura!" Spanduk itu terpampang jelas ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga di rumah gadis itu. rumahnya disulap menjadi tampak lebih cantik dengan dekorasi-dekorasi kecil dan balon-balon kecil disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Seperti dekorasi pesta ulang tahun saja.." Komentar gadis itu begitu melihat rumahnya didekorasi seperti itu sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hehe bagaimana Saku? Bagus tidak? Ini ideku lho~" Kata Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Hee enak saja, ini ideku juga tahu!" Sanggah Ino, tak terima.

" baik kita lanjutkan saja acaranya bagaimana? Kalian yang merancangnya untukku kan?" Lerai Sakura, membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita ke dapur! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak untukmu dan Bibi Mizuki tentu saja hehe" Kata Ino semangat, sembari menggiring mereka ke dapur. "Silahkan dicicipi~" Ucapya riang, setelah semua orang duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Mmh, ini enak Ino! Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya bangga.

"Hmp, bohong. Kau memesan makanan ini tau, memangnya Ino bisa masak?" Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Ino kesal karena telah membocorkan rahasianya.

"Tak apa kok, aku senang kalian sudah repot-repot menyiapkan ini semua untukku, terima kasih yaa" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Lagipula kau 'kan salah satu sahabat kami, jadi sudah sewajarnya 'kan kita merayakan ini? Hihi" Ujar Ino sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya, diikuti kedua teman disebelahnya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo makan! Ini semua aku yang siapkan lho~ sama Bibi Mizuki juga sih pastinya hehe" Kata Ino sambil menuntun mereka ke meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai hidangan.

"Hei, kau melupakan kami! Kami juga ikut membantu menghias ruangan tau!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Ya, kau 'kan ruangan, kami 'kan makanan! Beda!" Sahut Ino.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Aku pusing mendengar kalian terus-terusan berteriak setiap saat hanya untuk meributkan masalah yang tidak penting" Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya angkat suara.

"N-nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjut makan saja? Hehe" Ucap Sakura yang berusaha melerai.

**.-.**

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Ino dan Mizuki membereskan piring-piring bekas makan mereka, sedangkan Sakura dan yang lainnya duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah menonton tv sembari mengobrol sesuatu yang ringan. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin ikut membantu, hanya saja Mizuki dan Ino melarangya, alhasil ia hanya bisa duduk sembari mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Seusai mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan, Mizuki dan Ino bergabung bersama mereka, ikut dalam pembicaraan hangat tentang masa lalu dan keseharian yang biasanya dilakukan gadis itu dulu. Sedangkan, yang sedang dibicarakan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengar bagaimana dirinya dahulu.

"Apa aku sebegitu jahatnya padamu ya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketika Naruto menceritakan bagaimana sikapnya padanya dulu.

"Ya, kau sangat jahat padaku Sakura! Tapi aku masih tetap menyukaimu kok Saku, tenang saja hehe. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar buatku" Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku lalu meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Sedangkan Ino, seperti biasa selalu mengomentari apa saja yang keluar dari mulut si pirang itu. Ia bilang kalau pria itu gombal pada Sakura sembari melemparkan kata-kata pedas lainnya padanya dan kembali membuat mereka adu mulut, tetapi kali ini mereka berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa karena tingkah mereka, ya kecuali Sasuke yang hanya menunjukkan senyumnya, meskipun tidak selebar yang lain.

**.-.**

"Daah Saku~!" Seru Naruto dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangannya diikuti kedua sahabatnya. Sakura dan Ibunya balas melambaikan tangan pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Sampai bertemu disekolah Saku!" Seru Ino sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu sudah sampai ditikungan, mereka melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dibaliknya.

Sakura mengikuti Mizuki masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Hening. Ini terlalu hening. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara mereka. Dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulainya.

"Um.. Ibu.." Panggil Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Sekolah itu... dimana aku sekolah sebelumnya?" Tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

Mizuki mengalihkan pandangan pada putrinya, "Houko High School. Tenang saja sayang, ada teman-temanmu kok. Jadi kau tak usah takut, oke?"

"Mm.. Iya Ibu.."

**.-.**

"Sakura, sayang? Kau masih lama? Teman-temanmu sudah datang nih. Ayo cepat turun!" Seru Mizuki dari bawah.

"I-iya bu, sebentar lagi!" Jawabnya. Ia masih mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Merasa gugup karena hari ini Ia akan kembali masuk sekolah lagi setelah kurang lebih sebulan setengah Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit dan istirahat dirumah untuk beberapa hari.

BRAK!

"Sakuu! Kau ini lama sekali sih!" Ino yang tiba-tiba menyembur masuk, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang kaget dibuatnya. "E-etto.. aku masih.. a-aku.." Ucapnya terbata.

"Aduuh, sudahlah ayo! Kau harus sekolah! Kalau tidak kau akan terus-terusan ketinggalan pelajaran! Kita ini sudah kelas dua tahu! Sebentar lagi ujian!" Seru Ino seraya menarik pergelangan tangan sahabat merah mudanya itu, membawanya turun untuk bertemu Ibu dan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Bibi! Kami berangkat yaa!" Seru Ino begitu tiba dibawah sambil membawa Sakura yang menunduk malu karena penampilannya sendiri.

Mizuki yang sedang memakan cemilan bersama Naruto, menoleh bersamaan dengan Naruto. "Ohya! Kalian harus cepat berangkat jika tak mau kesiangan dan dihukum guru"

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri bersamaan, mengucapkan pamit pada Mizuki setelah Ino dan Sakura lalu mereka beranjak pergi sekolah.

**.-.**

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menunduk terus begitu, huh?" Tanya Ino sembari membuka bungkusan sandwich tuna yang baru saja dibelinya.

"T-t-t-tidak kok. A-a-aku hanya s-sedikit gugup" Jawab Sakura dengan kepala menunduk sambil terus meremas rok sekolahnya. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari dari dahinya dan degupan jantungnya yang kecang membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

Naruto menyeruput ramen terakhirnya sambil terus memperhatikan sahabar pinknya yang satu itu. Ia menandaskan air mineralnya lalu menghela nafas keras, "Aku tak pernah melihat Sakura-chan segugup ini sebelumnya" Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia terus sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang masih belum siap menjalani semua ini.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam sakah satu tangan Sakura yang agak basah oleh keringat. Ia berkata pelan, "Tenanglah Saku.. ada kami disini. Kau tak perlu takut. Kami akan selalu menemani dan mendukungmu dari belakang kok. Maka dari itu kau harus kuat dan berani seperti Sakura yang dulu, oke!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Ia agak sedikit tenang sekarang, "Sakura yang... dulu? Seperti apa iriku yang dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau adalah gadis yang energik, ceria, suka tertawa-"

"-keras!" Potong Naruto.

"Keras..?"

"Ah, maksudnya tegas haha. Iya 'kan Naruto?" Ino menendang kaki Naruto pelan, tapi cukup membuat sang empunya kesakitan.

"Haha yaa begitulah. Pokoknya kau itu gadis yang selalu ceria dan semangat Sakura-chan! Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh takut hanya karena memorimu hilang. Karena kita bisa membuatnya lagi. iya 'kan?" Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan senyum sumringahnya yang membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum juga secara tak sadar.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih teman-teman. Kau tau.. aku beruntung punya teman seperti kalian" Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus yang direspon cengiran dari Ino dan Naruto, sedangkan senyum tipis dari Sasuke.

**.-.**

'KRIIIING!'

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar telah usai. Para murid membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan langsung bergegas pulang. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang menyempatkan jalan-jalan dulu bersama teman mereka. Begitu pula halnya dengan Naruto, Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura. Duo pirang itu mengajak sahabat merah mudanya untuk berjalan-jalan ke distrik pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sekolahan mereka. Jalan-jalan sebentar tak apa 'kan, begitu kata Naruto dan Ino berbarengan yang akhirnya direspon dengan anggukan pasrah dari sahabat merah mudanya itu. Tadinya Sasuke juga tak mau ikut, mengingat harus ada tugas sekolah yang dikerjakannya untuk esok, tapi sahabat pirangnya itu memaksa, dan akhirnya, disinilah mereka, di depan kedai ramen bertuliskan 'ICHIRAKU', salah satu kedai ramen di distrik pertokoan yang terkenal karena kelezatannya sekaligus tempat favorit Naruto.

"Ayo masuk Saku!" Ajak Naruto yang langsung masuk ke kedai dengan semangatnya dan langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka. Sakura yang masih bingung untuk apa mereka kemari masih diam mematung didepan kedai sampai suara Ino menyadarkannya, "Sakura! Ayo masuk!"

"Ah-eh, i-iya!" Jawabnya gelagapan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, kedai ini cukup sederhana seperti kedai pada umumnya, namun yang menjadi kesan menariknya bagi Sakura adalah suasananya yang begitu tenang saat ini dan dekorasi yang cukup unik menurutnya, membuat kesan tersendiri baginya, dan juga alunan musik yang diputar melalui speaker membuatnya betah lama-lama ditempat ini. 'Tempat ini seperti familiat bagiku..' batinnya, tanpa lepas melepaskan pandangannya dari gambar-gambar berbagai macam ramen yang tertempel didinding kedai.

Salah satu pelayan perempuan menghampirinya, menanyakan pesanan mereka dan mencatatnya dengan teliti sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan mereka.

"Ah~ akhirnya bisa makan ramen lagi~" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya setiap hari kau makan ramen ya Naruto?" Sahut Ino sambil memainkan sumpit yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya.

"Yaah, tapi 'kan ramen-ramen yang lain beda dengan ramen disini~"

"Memangnya ramen disini bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja enak sekalii! Kau harus mencobanya Sakura-chan! Ramen disini tuh ramen paling top sejepang deh!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Benarkah?" Ia jadi semakin penasaran ingin mencicipi hidangan ramen disini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto" Sahut Ino. Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan perempuan mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan menghidangkannya pada pemiliknya masing-masing. "Silahkan dinikmati~" Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih Ayame-chan~" Sahut Naruto yang langsung mengambil sumpit dan melahap ramennya dengan semangat.

"Haduu panass!" Seru Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang terbakar karena terlalu memakan ramennya yang masih panas.

"Makannya kalau makan pelan-pelan saja Naruto-kun" Ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan minumannya pada Naruto yang langsung diteguk seperempatnya oleh pemuda itu.

"Wah, ada Sakura-chan ternyata~" Ucap Ayame yang ternyata masih disana setelah meletakkan minuman pesanan mereka.

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil, menolehkan kepalanya pada Ayame yang sedang tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia merasa canggung dengan gadis itu karena sama seklai tidak mengenalnya, akhirnya dengan canggung ia menjawab, "I-iyaa" seraya tersenyum kaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Ayame masih dengan senyum yang sama. Gadis itu duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang makan ramen.

"B-baik kok sekarang" Jawabnya kaku.

"Ah, syukurlah, kalau begitu.. aku kembali bekerja dulu ya" Pamit Ayame mempertahankan senyumnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ayo dimakan Sakura-chan, keburu dingin gak enak lho" Bujuk Naruto disela-sela makan ramennya.

"Iya Naruto-kun"

**.-.**

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi yaa!" Seru Ayame dari dalam sebelum Naruto dan yang lainnya beranjak pulang.

"Pastinya Ayame-chan!" Seru Naruto membalas seruan Ayame yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya senyum itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang! Ah, kenyangnya~ ramen paman teuchi memang yang terbaik!" Seru Naruto semangat sembari mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah salah satu sahabat pirangnya itu, "Iya ya, ramen disitu memang enak. Kau benar Naruto-kun" Ujar Sakura.

Naruto nyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Hehe benar 'kan kataku~ Aku tak pernah bohong kalau soal makanan, tanya saja padaku~ aku tau tempat makan mana saja yang makananya enak~ mulai dari kedai dipinggir jalan sampai restoran mewah~" Ucapnya pamer sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mereka berempat berjalan kaki pulang kerumah masig-masing sembari berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja hal menarik, mulai dari berita yang sedang hangat saat ini, kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi, game terbaru, hingga kakak kelas ganteng yang gosipnya ternyata ia adaah gay. Sakura lebih banyak mendengarkan perbincangan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil sesekali menayhut jika ada topik yang menarik perhatiaannya, tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia jarang menyahut kecuali jika ditanyai pertanyaan oleh Naruto ataupun Ino.

Sakura berjalan menatap jalanan didepannya, Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh kedua sahabat pirangnya sekarang. Ia lebih memilih menatap jalanan. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepalanya. ia berhasil, pening dikepalanya mereda dan pandangannya kembali jelas, tapi tiba-tiba sekelebat bayanga muncul seperti sebuah film yang ditayangkan ulang kembali, hanya saja ini begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Potongan memorinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya membuat kepalanya sakit. Tanpa sadar Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merintih pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi akibat potongan memorinya yang tak mau berhenti berputar dengan sangat cepat dikepalanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya lagi menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit ketika sekelebat potongan-potongan memori itu datang padanya. Ia tak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya yang merasa khawatir melihat keadaannya.

"Sakura kau tak apa? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?" Tanya Ino khawatir, tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Sakura terlau sibuk mengurusi kepalanya yang sakit sekarang dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang lagi. ia berucap tanpa sadar,

"Nii-san..."

Lalu ia ambruk dipelukan Ino.

**.**

**Review? **

**Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review hehe ^_^**

**Kalo bisa sih jangan jadi silent reader yaa reader! Karna saya sangat menghargai reader yang mau review cerita saya ini meskipun masih jauh dari kkata bagus ^_^**

_**Sankyuu~**_


	4. Taman Hiburan Konoha

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

**My Memories**

* * *

"Nggh~" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tempat ini... rumahnya. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku ada disini? Sejak kapan?, Gadis itu bertanya dalam hati. Sakura memalingkan kepalanya, melihat ketiga temannya dengan raut wajah khawatir sedang duduk di sofa lainnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya, memanggil salah satu sahabatnya itu, "Mm..Ino?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ino menoleh, melihat sahabat merah mudanya yang sudah siuman cukup membuat raut wajah khawatir di wajahnya sedikit memudar, Ia tersenyum lega seraya menghampiri gadis itu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Ino lembut.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa? Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau tiba-tiba pingsan dijalan tadi.." Ujar Naruto yang ikut menghampiri Sakura. Ia khawatir dengan keadaannya juga ternyata.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka suara. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga khawatir dengan Sakura. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Menghela nafas pelan, gadis itu berkata, "Aku tak apa kok. Tadi hanya sedikit pusing saja.. kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkanku ah" Ia berkata dengan sedikit nada bercanda membuat sahabat pirangnya agak kesal, tapi lega juga disaat bersamaan.

"Ugh kau ini! Tentu saja kami khawatir! Kalau kau kenapa-napa nanti bagaimana hayo! 'kan kami tak mau melihatmu berakhir di rumah sakit lagi.." Ucap Ino agak kesal. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak apa, kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang ya, sudah petang" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oiya Saku, aku juga pamit pulang ya hehe, tak apa 'kan kau kutinggal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik Naruto-kun" Ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya Saku! Jaga kesehatanmu! Sampai bertemu besok! Sampaikan salam kami pada Bibi Mizuki ya!" Pamit Ino lalu beranjak dariruang tengah, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa. PIkirannya menerawang, mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat ia dan ketiga temannya pulang dari Ichiraku. Tiba-tiba kepalanya yang terasa sakit memutar kembali memori lamanya dengan cepat. Ia tak begitu yakin apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

Ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari dengan berurai air mata, gadis itu beberapa kali menghapus dengan kasar air matanya yang tumpah dari kelopak matanya. Ia terus berlari, hingga sampai dijalan raya, tanpa sadar truk dengan kecepatan tinggi yang ugal-ugalan melaju kearahnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak sadar hingga akhirnya ia terpental beberapa meter ke sisi trotoar dan kepalanya terbentur pinggirang trotoar hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah disana sini. Sedangkan truk yang menabraknya, menabrak tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari situ. Supirnya pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

'Gadis itu... apa gadis itu aku?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Kalau tidak salah gadis didalam ingatannya itu juga mempunyai warna rambut dan mata yang mirip dengannya. 'Itu pasti aku..' Batinnya lagi. 'Tapi... kenapa aku menangis ya saat itu?' belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkannya dari arah pintu masuk. Itu Ibunya.

"Aku pulang~"

"Selamat datang~" Sakura beranjak menghampiri Ibunya yang baru kembali berbelanja.

"Biar kubantu Bu.." Tawar Sakura seraya mengambil belanjaan Ibunya dan langsung membawanya ke dapur, yang dibalas terima kasih dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

Mereka berdua kini sedang di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Sakura membantu Ibunya memotong sayuran yang nantinya akan dimasak. Mizuki tersenyum memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang memotong sayuran itu, setidakny sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, pikir Mizuki. Nanti juga akan terbiasa.

Mizuki membereskan piring-pirng kotor bekas makan malamnya dengan anak gadisnya itu. Sedangkan Sakura sedang menonton tv. Memindahan channel dari satu channel ke yang lainnya mencari siaran yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya entah kenapa malam ini siarannya sedang tidak bagus dan moodnya untuk menonton tv tiba-tiba hilang seketika.

Gadis itu beranjak naik ke kamarnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Ibunya yang masih mencuci piring. Sakura merebahkan badannya diatas kasur pinknya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya, memperhatikan motif sprei kasurnya dan bergumam pelan, "Sakura.. persis seperti namaku.." Seraya mengusap pelan gambar bunga saura di sprei pinknya itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat ingatan yang baru saja didapatnya tadi sore. Berpikir, apa benar gadis yang ada didalam ingatannya itu adalah dia. Tapi jika bukan dirinya siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin ingatan orang lain tiba-tiba datang padanya. Itu pasti kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Ia yakin itu. Tapi yang masih ia bingungkan, kenapa ia menangis saat itu?

"...Apa yang membuatku menangis saat itu?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lelah, tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Akhirnya tak berapa lama, suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Ia tertidur.

**.-.**

"-ra!"

"-kura!"

"Sa-ku-ra!" PLOP!

"Kyaa! A-ada apa?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Ino menepuk kedua pipinya dengan sedikit keras.

"Hee kau ini kenapa sih melamun terus? Daritadi kuajak ke kantin diam saja!" Ucap Ino kesal.

"Eh? M-maaf Ino.." Ucapnya menyesal.

"Yasudahlah. Kau mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar niih" Ajak Ino akhirnya.

"Mm. Ayo" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengikuti sahabat pirangnya itu ke kantin.

"Naruto-kun dan Sasuke kemana?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di kantin dan menyadari kedua sahabatnya itu tidak ada.

Ino mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Entah" Jawabnya tak acuh sambil membuka bungkusan rotinya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

BRUK!

"Aaah~ Sakura-chaan ambilkan aku minum~" Pinta Naruto manja sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja dihadapannya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyodorkan air mineralnya pada Naruto yang langsung diteguk setengahnya oleh pemuda itu.

"Kalian darimana?" Tanya Ino ketika Sasuke kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Memeriksa berkas-bekas untuk rapat nanti" Jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura yang kebingungan menoleh padanya, "Berkas? Rapat apa?" Tanyanya.

"Osis"

"Kau bagian dari Osis? Kalian?"

"Hn"

"Sebagai apa?"

"Ketua"

"K-ketua?"

"Hn"

"Waah pasti melelahkan yaa jadi ketua Osis"

"Lapaarr Sakura-chaan~" Kali ini Naruto yang bersuara, setelah daritadi Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang tentang Osis.

"Kau mau ramen?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan sebelah tangan jadi penyangganya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat ketika mendengar kata 'ramen', makanan favoritnya.

"Baiklah, biar aku pesankan. Tunggu sebentar ya" Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, memesankan ramen yang biasa dipesankan Naruto lalu kembali lagi menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chaan~" Matanya berbinar kali ini, tak sabar memakan pesanan gadis itu untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Naruto-kun"

**.-.**

Hari terasa berjalan cepat semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali bersekolah. Tiga bulan berlalu pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa gadis musim semi tu yang menghapus memorinya. Kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang ia jalani tiga bulan terakhir ini. Sakura bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat dan keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya. Mereka mau dengan senang hati membantunya memperoleh ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit dan membuat ingatan baru lagi dengannya. Tapi sayangnya sampai hari ini ingatan yang didapatkannya hanyalah sepotong kecil ingatan sesaat sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sampai hari ini juga ia masih belum menemukan jawaban kenapa ia menangis saat itu.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Dan tentu saja gadis itu tak tahu apa jawabannya. "Kenapa?" Sakura menoleh, melihat sahabat ravennya yang kini tengah menatapnya, masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah-eh, i-itu tak apa kok. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja.." Jawabnya jujur yang hanya dibalas gumaman 'Hn'-nya seperti biasa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas, mencari sahabat duo pirangnya yang selalu beradu mulut itu kini tak ada. Pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk membaca buku dihadapannya sembari mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Kau melihat Ino dan Naruto-kun, Sasu? Sudah mau bel masuk dan mereka belum kelihatan sih.." Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau si Dobe gak masuk hari ini. Dia bilang sakit gara-gara kemarin hujan-hujanan. Kalau Ino aku tak tahu." Jawabnya tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya.

"Sou.." Gadis itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela, memperhatikan murid yang semakin sedikit mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ia terus memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela hingga tak sadar guru sudah memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**.-.**

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya ya!" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu yang dijawab serentak oleh murid-muridnya, seraya membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas yang tadi diajarnya itu.

"Haah akhirnya selesai juga~" Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi. Lapar. Gadis itu menoleh kepada sahabat ravennya yang masih asik membaa buku yang tadi dibacaya tadi pagi. Ia mendengus melihatnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu, menarik buku yang sedang dibaca pemuda itu dengan lancang.

"Kembalikan bukuku Sakura" Pinta Sasuke pelan. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Berusaha sabar dengan gadis merah muda dihadapannya yang masih memegangi bukunya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak mau, kecuali kau mau menemaniku ke kantin" Ucapnya lebih seperti perintah.

Tiga bulan pasca kecelakaan yang menghapus memorinya itu, entah kenapa semakin lama sikap gadis itu semakin menyebalkan –menurut Sasuke- Ia bukan lagi gadis polos yang gugup jika berhadapan dengannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang jelas ia perlahan mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya –sebelum hilang ingatan. Meskipun sebelumnya sifatnya sempat berubah menjadi gadis polos dan lugu dengan tutur kata yang lemah lembut, tapi itu semua tak bertahan lama. Ia tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, batin Sasuke kesal.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau menemaniku, takkan kukembalikan bukumu ini" Ujar Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan sahabat ravennya itu. berharap pemuda itu mau mengejarnya dan menemaninya ke kantin.

"Aku masih punya buku yang lain" Ujar Sasuke santai sembari mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tak beda jauh dengan buku yang dipegang Sakura. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, lalu kembali mengambil buku yang baru saja dibuka Sasuke itu. Kini ia memegang kedua buku milik sang Uchiha. "Untukku" Ucapnya sebelum melengos pergi sambil membawa kedua buku Sasuke, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dikelas.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, gadis itu tak pernah berubah meskipun hilang ingatan sekalipun, pikir pemuda itu kesal sebelum beranjak menyusul Sakura ke kantin. Ia terpaksa harus menemani gadis itu makan siang jika ingin bukunya kembali.

"Ah, kukira kau tak kemari Sasuke~" Seru Sakura senang ketika melihat sahabat ravennya mendekat dan kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Bukuku" Pinta Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura.

"Hee, kau gak mau makan dulu apa Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit kecewa.

"Gak. Aku kemari mau bukuku" Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura lantang. "Berhubung hari ini tak ada Ino dan Naruto-kun, kau yang harus menemaniku seharian ini!" Perintah Sakura sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan muka Sasuke.

"Aku bukan bodyguard. Kau 'kan bisa sendiri" Tolaknya menatap tajam Sakura, tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Terserah kalau kau tak mau bukumu kembali sih tak apa" Ucapnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Bersidekap membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

'Gadis ini..' Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus kembali ke sifat awalnya yang menyebalkan sih? Sudah bagus kemarin waktu hilang ingatan sifatnya berubah. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Sasuke pasrah mengiyakan permintaan sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Hhh~ Baiklah. Aku temani"

"Yeey! Gitu dong! Kau 'kan sahabatku, jadi harus mau menemaniku kemana-mana" Ucap Sakura girang.

Itu sahabat atau pengawal?! Dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi semua ini. Berharap salah satu sahabat pirangnya ada disini menyelamatkannya sekarang.

**.-.**

"Ayolaah Sasuke, sebentar sajaaa~"

"Tidak"

"Argh! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih?!" Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berseru kesal. Daritadi ia mengajak sahabat ravennya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke Taman Hiburan Konoha, pemuda itu terus menolaknya. Tak ayal Sakura sangat kesal sekarang.

Tak menyerah, gadis itu memikirkan cara lain supaya pemuda disampingnya itu mau menemaninya jalan. Ia mendahului Sasuke lalu berseru, "Aah~ Aku punya buku bagus, tapi tak tahu harus kuapakan yah~ kubuang saja deh~" Ucap gadis itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang salah satu buku Sasuke dan berniat melemparnya ke got.

Ia memang tak pernah kehabisan ide. "Argh! Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu! Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Ah, benarkah?! Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanyanya girang yang hanya dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke yang kini sudah kesal karena tingkah Sakura yang kelewatan. Coba saja itu bukunya. Ia takkan repot-repot memintanya kembali. Toh ia bisa membeli yang baru lagi. Tapi sayangnya itu buku ayahnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya padanya ketika mengetahui buku kesayangannya hilang.

Sakura memasukkan kembali buku yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menariknya, "Kita akan ke Taman Hiburan Konoha! Ayoo!"

"Waaah!" Mata Sakura berbinar melihat pemandangan didepannya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, senyum dan tawa bahagia terdengar dimana-mana, suara jepretan kamera dari orang-orang yang sedang berfoto dan badut dan balon dimana-mana, serta berbagai macam wahana dan atraksi hiburan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menaikinya. Tempat ini tak pernah sepi.

"Sudah 'kan? Ayo pulang" Ajak Sasuke seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sakura, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh lengan gadis itu.

"Kita Baru saja sampai. Mau kemana kau? Masuklah sebentar, kuyakin kau pasti suka~" Ucap gadis itu kesal, tapi ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah jadi ceria kembali. Sasuke yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya pasrah mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi. Ia hanya menonton, tanpa berniat mencoba permainan yang ada disana.

Mereka masuk ke game center, Sakura dengan semangat membeli coin dan memainkan segala macam permainan yang menarik perhatiannya. Terakhir ia memainkan crane game, tapi sayangnya ia kurang ahli dalam permainan ini.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau ini gak peka banget sih Sasu.." Ucap Sakura sweatdrope. Ia menunjuk mesin game dihadapannya, "Mau itu~" Pintanya dengan nada berharap.

"Kau mau aku mengambilkan boneka untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Sakura.

"Ambil saja sendiri" Ucapnya tak acuh lalu membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu memegang tangannya, mencegahnya pergi.

Melemparkan tatapan memohon padanya, Sakura masih berharap Sasuke mau mengambilkan salah satu boneka yang ada di mesin itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menang dari gadis ini?, pikirnya kesal. Akhirnya ia mengambil coin yang diberikan Sakura lalu memasukkannya kedalam mesin tersebut dan mulai memainkannya.

"Kau mau boneka yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja! Aku suka!"

Sasuke menggerakan pengontrolnya, memilih salah satu boneka yang menurutnya lucu. Lalu memencet tombol kuning disebelahnya, dan penjepit pun jatuh tepat diatas boneka pilihannya. Ia dengan tenang memencet tombol merah dan penjepit pun naik keatas dengan membawa boneka pilihannya sebelum membimbingnya ke pojok mesin, tepat dimana ada lubang untuk menjatuhkan bonekanya.

Sakura harap-harap cemas memperhatikan boneka diatas penjepit yang kini sedang bergerak menuju lubang dipojok mesin. Ia menahan nafas ketika boneka tepat diatas lubang dan Sasuke memencet tombol merah lagi sebelum boneka itu terjatuh tepat dilubang dan kini pemuda itu menunduk untuk mengambil bonekanya sebelum mengulurkannya pada gadis disampingnya. "Nih"

Sakura menerima boneka yang diberikan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar senang. Boneka chibi seorang gadis kecil dengan warna yang berbeda dikedua belah sisinya. Sebelah kanan berwarna merah muda layaknya rambut Sakura sedangkan sisi satunya lagi berwarna raven layaknya rambut Sasuke. Wajah boneka itu tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kotak kado kecil ditangannya. Boneka yang lucu. Dan Sakura menyukai itu.

Gadis itu mendongkak menatap Sasuke masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, persis seperti boneka yang sedang dipegangnya, "Terima Kasih Sasuke" Ucapnya senang. Sasuke yang melihat itu tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. Entah kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini bisa membawa aura positif pada dirinya, meskipun tadi ia sempat merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik ke tempat ramai begini.

Kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk memakan ice cream disalah satu bangku di taman hiburan itu. Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, tempat ini masih ramai meskipun hari sudah mulai petang dan sebentar lagi malam.

Salah satu mesin dengan gambar foto yang terpampang dipinggirnya menarik perhatiannya. Itu mesin photo box. Gadis itu menyeringai jahil melihat pemuda disebelahnya yang dibalas tatapan waspada oleh pemuda berambut raven itu. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke bertanya, gadis itu menarik Sasuke ke tempat photo box yang kebetulan sedang lowong itu, melupakan ice cream yang masih sisa seperempat ditangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke was-was. Ia tak suka difoto.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, sesekali kit foto disini tak masalah 'kan?" Bujuk Sakura yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh pemuda disampingnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menyetel program didalamnya untuk ambil foto 6 kali.

"Ayolaah senyum! Cheers~" Seru Sakura

JEPRET

Sakura yang mengandeng lengan Sasuke dengan tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke yang merenggut kesal.

"Senyum dong Sasukee~" Protes Sakura. Ia pun akhirnya menodorkan ice creamnya hingga mengenai sedikit hidung Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

_Take two. _JEPRET

Terambil gambar Sasuke yang terkejut karena tingkah Sakura dan Sakura yang tertawa sumringah.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Pemuda itu mencubit kedua belah pipi ranum Sakura yang sukses membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena cubitannya yang agak keras.

_Take three. _JEPRET

Terambil gambar Sasuke yang tertawa puas sedang mencubit pipi Sakura dan Sakura yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hiih kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!" Protes gadis itu. kini gilirannya yang mencubit pipi Sasuke.

_Take four. _JEPRET

Terambil gambar Sakura yang mencubit pipi Sasuke sambil tertawa puas dan Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Sakit tau!" Protes Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan membersihkannya dari noda ice cream yang menempel.

"Hei, ice creammu meleleh tuh" Ujar Sasuke melihat rok Sakura yang terkena lelehan ice creamnya.

"Ah, tidak! Rokku!"

_Take five. _JEPRET

Terambil gambar Sakura yang panik melihat roknya dan Sasuke yang tersenyum meledek.

"Makannya cepat habiskan bodoh" Pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura yang masih memegang ice cream dan langsung memakannya.

"Hei!"

_Take six. _JEPRET

Terambil gambar Sakura yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan Sasuke yang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Ah kau sih! Fotonya jadi jelek gini 'kan.." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal masih memperhatikan hasil foto boxnya dengan sahabat ravennya itu tadi.

"Buatmu saja ah! Aku gamau!" Gadis itu menyerahkan foto yang tadi dipegangnya pada Sasuke. "Lain kali kalau foto tuh senyum makannya! Mukamu itu terbuat dari apasih sama sekali tak bisa senyum?" Seru gadis itu masih kesal.

"Ayo pulang! Aku cape nih" Ajak Sakura lalu mendahului Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah sahabat merah mudanya itu. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Yang mengajak foto siapa, kenapa jadi dia yang kena marah? Dan sekarang hasil fotonya diberikan pada Sasuke. Memang benar-benar gadis itu, batin Sasuke lelah.

Ia memperhatikan foto yang ada ditangannya. Fotonya dan Sakura. Baru kali ini ia photo box seperti itu. Rasanya agak geli juga mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia dan gadis itu berfoto. Mau foto saja rasanya susah sekali.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Ia rasa, ia akan menyimpan foto itu. Sayang 'kan kalau dibuang?

**.-.**

Sakura menghamburkan dirinya ke kasur, melepas lelah yang didapat sehabis jalan-jalan berkeliling taman hiburan konoha dengan Sasuke. Ia diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih, mengingat serangkaian kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang mengingat semua itu. Apalagi saat foto box tadi. Beberapa bulan terakhir kenal dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini gadis itu berani menyentuh Sasuke dan berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. "Aah, kenapa sih aku?!" Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi entah kenapa terasa akrab padanya. Seperti ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi" Tak mau memusingkan tentang perasaannya, gadis itu menyambar handuk yang digantung dipinggir kamar mandinya dan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
